


a great divide

by words_unravel



Series: hs bingo prompt fills (2010 card) [25]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Community: hs_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[<i>prompt:</i> <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://hs-bingo.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://hs-bingo.livejournal.com/"></a><b>hs_bingo</b> - sneaking on school grounds]</p>
            </blockquote>





	a great divide

* * *

_[senior year/college]_

  
"So," Brendon rolls his head to the side to look at Jon. They're both in the car, waiting for Ryan and Spencer to get back. Jon looks over at him, expectant. "If Ryan and Spence get caught sneaking onto the school grounds, we're totally cutting and running, right?"

"Survival of the non-stupid, yeah." Jon grins and holds up the keys, jingling them. "That's why I drove."

Brendon holds up his fist and Jon reaches out to bump it. They grin at each other for another few seconds, then Brendon sighs and looks back out the window into the darkness where the other two had disappeared. They're parked half a block down from the school, Ryan reassuring them that he knew a way to get in, one that wouldn't involve them getting busted for trespassing. Brendon was skeptical, but Spencer had dropped a kiss on his cheek and whispered, "Trust us," and well, that's something that Brendon's more than happy to do.

He glances back over to see if Jon's as impatient as he is, but Jon's looking in the other direction. The street's mostly empty, a few cars here and there. Half the lights are out because the city's always had more important things to deal with and students aren't supposed to be near the school this late anyway.

"Jon?" Brendon asks quietly. He has to say it again before Jon startles, turning to look at Brendon.

"You okay, JWalk?" Jon gives him a quick grin, reaching over to ruffle Brendon's hair.

"Just waiting, B. Like you," he says and returns to staring out his window at the deserted street. Brendon frowns. Biting his lip, he glances out his own window, but there's still no sign of Ryan and Spencer. He turns back, staring at Jon's profile in the quiet darkness.

He makes a decision, scooting over the seat. The movement makes Jon glance over, confusion on his face as Brendon slides up next to him.

"Brend–"

Brendon sets his head on Jon's shoulder, curling into him a little, his knee resting against Jon's thigh. "M'sleepy," he murmurs. The clock on the dash only reads 10:51 pm, but it's been a long day. Graduation, his parents, whatever it is that made Jon stiff and stand-offish earlier this evening; Brendon's exhausted. He yawns, the pop in his jaw loud in the quiet interior of the car.

That makes Jon huff out a little laugh and Brendon grumbles, even as his eyes get heavy. A hand pats his knee and Brendon reaches out, stopping Jon from moving his hand back. Instead Brendon curls his fingers around Jon's and holds them still on his knee.

Jon says again, "Brendon–"

Exhaustion is making everything slow and heavy and Brendon murmurs, "Thank you."

"What?" He can hear the confusion again in Jon's voice. Brendon lifts his chin, dragging his eyes open. Jon's staring at him, but it's dark enough that Brendon can only see the occasional glint. He repeats, "Thank you."

"For what?" Jon's voice is quiet. Their faces are close enough that Brendon feels the question as well as hears it. "Why are you thanking me?"

Brendon's not quite sure what he's doing, but he hates the sadness that's crept into Jon's eyes. He's not quite sure what happened, but he's definitely got an idea about what it might be.

"For taking care of Ryan," he supplies.

"Well," Jon says. "You guys will be in Chicago soon." His voice sounds off. "And my help won't be needed. Not really. You and Spence–"

Brendon's heard enough. Pushing up a little, he brushes his mouth over Jon's. There's a startled inhale and Brendon finishes with, "Are going to need a lot of help learning how to navigate your city. And Ryan needs you."

"Ryan'll have you guys–" Brendon kisses him again, harder this time. Jon pulls away, gasping, "What the hell, Brendon?"

Tucking his nose into the hollow of Jon's throat, Brendon takes a deep inhale. Jon's like Spencer, the smell of his skin is warm. Ryan's always just a little cool to the touch, always a little more susceptible to the cold. "You're warm," he says instead. He takes a little taste, the tip of his tongue quick against Jon's throat.

"Fuck!" Jon jerks, trying to move back. Tucked against the door, he doesn't get very far. "Jesus Christ, Brendon. What the hell are you doing?" He sounds bewildered, a little breathless, and Brendon grins against his neck. He's not really that tired anymore.

Finally he lifts his head, looking directly at Jon. "It took me a long time, you know. To realize how much Spencer and Ryan needed each other." He laughs. "And then a _long_ time to not be jealous of how much they needed each other, really."

He can feel the weight of Jon's stare, hear how hard he swallows before asking, "How much time?"

Leaning back in, Brendon rests his chin on Jon's shoulder. "Long enough to realize how much _I_ needed Ryan, too," he whispers. Jon stiffens at his answer, looking back out the window. The clouds must drift off the moon because in the dim interior of the car, Brendon can see the muscle in Jon's jaw twitch. He continues.

"But here's the thing, Jon Walker. The thing is that Ryan needs you too." There's a tiny movement at that, like Jon can't quite stop himself. Brendon hates the way his voice sounds, the way it's a little broken when he tells Brendon, "He doesn't though. Not really."

Brendon's about to say something else, when a knock on the window startles them both. Looking over, he can see Spencer, hunched down and grinning. A second later, he pulls the door open. Jon and Brendon both blink, blinded by the sudden light. When Brendon's vision clears, he can see the way Spencer takes in the way their sitting, how close. He doesn't comment on that, just reaches in and grabs Brendon's hand. His voice is a little breathless when he says, "Come on."

Sliding toward the door, Brendon's brought up short by Jon's hand still clasped in his. Jon glances down at it, like he's surprised that they're still holding hands. He starts to let go, but Spencer just says, "You, too, Walker," and Brendon tugs at it until Jon moves across the seat behind him.

They slide through the trees and Jon tries to shake himself loose, but Brendon's determined not to let go. They probably look ridiculous, Spencer connected to Brendon, and Brendon connected to Jon. Brendon's thinking that something is missing though.

They cross the commons, a wide open space that makes Brendon a little nervous. A few minutes later, they're standing underneath the large oak tree that sits at the end of the west wing of the school. Ryan's nowhere in sight. Brendon stares at Spencer, confused. He looks over at Jon's startled, "Oh," following his gaze upwards to find Ryan sitting in the branches above them.

Grinning, Brendon calls up, "Ryan Ross, what the hell are you doing?" Ryan's just staring at Jon though and a second later, Jon starts scrambling up the tree.

Brendon turns to Spencer, still confused. "What's going on?" He can hear the low murmur of Ryan's voice, and Jon's joining it after a quiet pause. Spencer moves in closer, diverting his attention, until Brendon's back is against the tree. The bark is rough, catching on the material of Brendon's shirt. He doesn't really care.

Spencer leans down, kissing him once before he answers. "Apparently, it some senior rite of passage. I don't know." He shrugs, kissing Brendon again. It's a little longer this time, a little more wet. "You carve your initials into the bark, the year you graduate."

"But Ryan graduated last year," Brendon says, slightly short of breath. "Why's he up there now?"

Spencer rolls his eyes, his voice fond when he answers. "He wanted to wait, do it with me–With us," Spencer amends.

God, that totally sounds like Ryan. "And Jon? He graduated before all of us, somewhere else completely. He's not a part of this."

"Isn't he?" Spencer asks, voice low in Brendon's ear. Brendon swallows hard. "Don't think I didn't catch you trying to make out with Jon Walker in the car." Brendon can feel his face heating up.

"Ryan needs Jon," Spencer continues. "Ryan needs us." His teeth are sharp as he tugs on Brendon's earlobe. It makes Brendon's knees give a little. "And we need Ryan." That startles Brendon, but he nods. Trust Spencer to be six steps ahead of him already.

It's kind of hot. His hips press forward without thinking, but Spencer pulls away, looking down at Brendon. His face is solemn, his gaze intense when he adds quietly, "We just need to make Jon see that he needs us, too. Right?"

Brendon grins, sliding his arms around Spencer's shoulders and tugging him back down. "I totally have a plan, Spencer Smith. Trust me." Spencer smiles against his mouth.

 

 

 

Later, as they're driving back home, Brendon says, "So basically, we were totally trespassing for no real reason. We could have just done it before the graduation ceremony, right?" He can see the way Spencer's trying to hold back a grin. Ryan glares over the back of the car seat.

"It's _symbolic_ , Urie." His voice is miffed.

Brendon snorts. "Your face is symbolic."

Ryan rolls his eyes, turning back around with a huffy sigh, and Brendon glances in the rear view mirror. Jon's eyes are crinkling at the corners the way they always do when he smiles. The sadness is still lingering there, but the traces are faint and fading.

Spencer's fingers slide through his and Brendon settles back, content. 

 


End file.
